chapter1:tifa memories
by xxxcloudstrifexxx
Summary: tifa having a hard time facing the fact of what she done she wish she never done it but...there no turning back


looking at the sky seeing the clouds tifa lockhart life was the same like always taking care of marline and denzel, taking care of the bar attending the customer,battleling monsters being member of AVALACHE having a boring life like always she always stay home cleaning the house and went she was done she just sits down and looks at the window looking at the sky she could be looking at the sky for hours waiting for a special person to come home

but the person she thinks off everyday was cloud strife ex soldier,member of AVALANCHE,childhood friends with tifa,always gets boss around by barret,being interructed by yuffie everyday he's always on his business trip.

sometimes he wont come home for a couple of days or even months...

i hate telling marline and denzel that cloud will be back he's just have to be alone for a while...i always make excuses for cloud absence...that he's away on a mission or he just needs to go...by now marline and denzel might hear the same thing all over again...

but that not the reason he left...

(flashback)

tifa could see cloud crying,hitting the table multiple times,still keep drinking scotch,still blaming himself for everything that happen the last mission that change everyone life he ask tifa for another drink but tifa refuse him

cloud you need to stop this please aerith is dead cloud by drinking and wanting taking revenge wont solve anything

as cloud was looking at the young girl seeing her about to cry he could hear her begging him to stop but since he was drunk and thinking about aerith he ignore her he could remember the time they where together in the missions protecting her since she ask him to but now for him those memories are like hanting him till he take action for the dead of his friend/love

y...your not the boss of me woman! my life not your is mines! went you talk i fell like shooting myself or getting away from your ugly face! now shut the fuck up and give me another drink!

as tifa hear cloud harsh words she burst into tears the first time he told her to shut the fuck up and calling her ugly in front of her face she felt from inside like someone stad her or punch her multiple times she felt anger inside of her she could fell her blood going all over her body getting mad and mad each minute she grab the scotch bottle grabbing it tighly that the bottle was about to break she broke the bottle over cloud head tifa saw cloud falling on the floor screaming cursin out at loud as he can tifa was afraid that he might wake up denzel and marline she didn't wanted them seeing her and cloud getting into a fight

I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WILL EVER SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ME CLOUD! I KNOW YOU FEEL BROKEN FROM INSIDE OVER AERITH DEAD CLOUD! SHE DEAD CLOUD SHE WILL NEVER COME BACK TODAY OR TOMORROW NEVER! I ALSO FEEL THE SAME WAY WANTED TO TAKE REVENGE OVER THE DEAD OF MY FRIEND!

from inside tifa felt jealousy because of aerith she always with cloud fighting,helping him out even if she was in his business from behind tifa felt anger she wish she could talk to cloud instead of aerith but cloud felt comfortable tifa could see it in his eyes...but now that she gone cloud been keeping his problem,feelings inside of him he wouldn't tell tifa about his feeling it could see cloud trusted aerith only...not me

as tifa saw cloud bleeding from his head he haven't realiez that he was bleeding looking down telling herself on what she done...she could feel something warn on her fingers she look down and saw blood coming out of her hand she move her hand away and saw the broken glass all over the floor tifa didn't care at tha moment she felt anger and sorry of what she done to cloud...hurting him...

why am i wasting my time talking to a drunk person that doesn't god damn listen to every fucking word im saying

tifa look down trying no to cry she was about to yell at cloud again but she didn't tifa couldn't hold the tears anymore and burst her tears out cloud saw tifa crying running upstairs,slamming the door from inside cloud felt like a jeck a asshole,idiot for saying those words to tifa he didn't mean all those words he also felt something warm and wet in his head cloud touch his head and look down at his fingers he saw blood coming out of his head cloud didn't care of bleeding at that time he care of apologizing to tifa but he was scared of tifa hitting cloud or even worst he got up remove the glass from his hair trying to walk straight but could he went outside were he park his motocyle he got on it putting his goggles on he could still feel the pain of the glass hitting him but ignore it he hopes tifa could forgive him someday for the accident that happen a couple of minutes ago he turn on the engine and left still feeling sorry from inside

from up the window tifa could see cloud leaving she look away trying not to feel sorry of what happen he deserve it for calling her that but not like that...she start busting into tears again she sat down on the floor on the edge of the bed putting her legs in her chest looking up at the window seeing the big,bright moon and the sky

i didn't mean for this to happen...i didn't...i...i know he still cares for aerith soo much that he will protect her no matter what but...why wasn't i aerith...

tifa close her eyes and imagine being aerith her green eyes like the grass and woods,her pink dress like the flowers, being on the church watching over the flowers smiling felling someone amrs going threw her hips she new who it was she look and saw cloud she say his mako eyes meeting her green eyes she could feel cloud lips touching her neck she focus on how he was kissing it the warm touching of his soft lips she wish he wouldn't stop she like the feeling of it

tifa open her eyes and realize it was all inside her head she imagine cloud doin that to her but now...she doesn't know if it will come true someday...

why...why cloud...why did you choice aerith over me...can't you see im here...waiting for you...why did you love her...what about me...

(end of flashback)

tifa open her eyes seeing herself in her room still she got up from her bed walking to the window looking up at the sky

i still ask that question...what if i was aerith...instead of being me...

tifa close her eyes thinking of what she say she felt a breeze coming to her room she could fell the breeze going threw her hair and body from a moment tifa like the breeze it always stay cool on her skin she felt like someone was hugging her from behing,someone putting his hands threw her hips she like that feeling soo much that she continue not to interrupt it she felt someone soft,warm lips in her neck she felt like she can go with this all day but there was a moment went she new it had to stop she open her eyes and look behind she say no one she look around the room if there was someone but there was no one she was the only one in her room like always

what was that...it felt like...someone...was here...cloud...

(away from there)

from the shadows he look at the necklace the blue crystal lighting up ever minute the only precious thing he got left

tifa...we will be together...but now is not the time...very soon we will meet each other again...very soon...

he put the necklace away and teleported to a field of flowers he look down and say a black rose all the roses where red but not this one he pick it up and smell it

tifa...

he put the rose away and left on the field or roses

i hope u guys like the first chapter i wish i can make more chapters as possible but i have school work,life,parents ect

ill try to post more chapters as possible well comment on my story if u want more of "the new beginning"

*questions*

will tifa see cloud again will cloud forget the dead of aerith will i continue writting or not **************************************************************************************************  
tifa:i can't wait for the next chapter to come out

cloud:tifa...a...are you mad at me for saying those words...  
i mean is not my fault is the author fault for telling me to say those things!

me:hey! is my story and i could write what ever i want besides tifa might hate you know

cloud:WHAT!? tifa listen...

tifa:*put tape on cloud mouth by force*stay tune for the next chapter bye*leave*

cloud:*mumbleling*tifa!

me:*laugh*bye cloud*leave*

cloud:*mumbleling*get me out of here!

till next time chao x) 


End file.
